octonauts_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
First Poach
First Poach is the second chapter of Octonauts And The Poachers. Summary While out taking her pictures, Dashi comes across a dead bowhead whale, and Barnacles, Kwazi, and Peso come to investigate, but the four end up captured on board the vessel belonging to a human poacher, John Whaler. Story The following morning, Dashi put her helmet on, and went to the launch bay. "I'm off to take some pictures, captain", Dashi said. "Very well", Barnacles said, "be back soon." "Will do", Dashi said. Dashi dove underwater and swam out. "There's bound to be some fascinating creatures out here", Dashi said. A Steller sea lion then swam past her. "There goes one right now", Dashi said. Back on the Octopod, Kwazi walked up to Tweak with his eyepatch and hat in a crooked position. "Hey Tweak, look, I'm Picasso", Kwazi said. "Uh, I don't get it", Tweak said. Tweak then walked away. "You uncultured bunny", Kwazi said. Then, an alert came on. "Cap'n", Kwazi said, "incoming message from Dashi." "Let's see what it is", Barnacles said. They pulled up Dashi on the screen. "Dashi, come in", Barnacles said, "what's the problem?" "If you'll look behind me, you'll see a bowhead whale", Dashi said, "and it's hurt." "How bad is it", Barnacles asked. "Really bad", Dashi said, "it's missing a piece of it's right fin, and there's a huge cut on the right side." She then showed them a large cut on the whale's side, with blood coming out. "That looks horrible", Kwazi said. "Where are you", Barnacles asked. "Well", Dashi said, "I'm at..." The screen went static, and went out. "We've lost contact", Barnacles said, "Kwazi, sound the octo-alert, and fast!" Kwazi sounded the octo-alert, and the whole team (sans Dashi) showed up. "Octonauts, we have a situation", Barnacles said, "Dashi found an injured bowhead whale, and we lost her signal, so she may be in trouble too." "That's terrible", Shellington said. "Yes", Barnacles said, "Peso, you come with me and Kwazi in the Gup-A to track Dashi and the whale." "Yes sir", Peso said. "Right", Barnacles said, "Octonauts, move out!" Barnacles, Kwazi, and Peso got in the Gup-A, and rode out into the ocean. "Now then", Barnacles said, "I'll use the machinery to track down the path Dashi's signal went before it went out." "Good strategy, cap'n", Kwazi said. "I hope the whale's okay", Peso said. The Gup-A arrived at an area. "This is the place the signal went out", Barnacles said. "But where's Dashi and the whale", Kwazi asked. "I don't know", Barnacles said, "I think we better take a look around." They got out and swam around, looking for clues, and Peso found something. "Look at this", Peso said. He then held up Dashi's boot. "Looks like her boot fell off", Barnacles said. "But how", Kwazi asked. "I don't know", Barnacles said, "but maybe we better look at the surface." The three swam up and looked around. "No sign of Dashi and the whale", Kwazi said. Barnacles then noticed an old fishing boat. "That boat over there looks suspicious", Barnacles said, "let's take a look." They swam over and climbed on board, and found Dashi crying. "There's Dashi", Kwazi said. "But where's the whale", Barnacles asked. Dashi then spoke. "It's dead", Dashi said. The others were shocked. "A huge net picked the whale up, and set it on a dock", Dashi said. "Oh no", Peso said, "it's finally happened, I couldn't save a patient." Barnacles handed Dashi her boot, and she put it on. "Come on, team", Barnacles said, "there's nothing more we can do here, let's get back to the Octopod and tell the others that there won't be a creature report this time." As they began to climb of the boat, they heard a voice. "Where do you think you're going", the voice asked. They then turned around and saw a bunch of human men. "We were just passing by", Kwazi said. "Yes", Peso said, "we were just leaving." Then, the men grabbed the four Octonauts and tied them to a post. "What is the meaning of this", Barnacles asked. "We don't like visitors", a voice said. Then, a man in his early to mid 30s with a scar going from the top left corner to the lower right corner of his face, with a blind eye to to the scar, and wearing a black polo shirt, brown khaki pants, and brown sandals walked up to them. "Who are you", Barnacles asked. "John Whaler", the man said, "I'm the captain of this ship." "State you business, Captain Whaler", Barnacles said. "Well, alright", John said, "we travel the seas all across the Alaskan coats, capturing the most beautiful sea animals, and selling parts of them in the black market." The Octonauts were shocked. "Why would you do that to such magnificent creatures", Dashi asked. "For money", John said, "there are nimrods in this state who'll pay an arm and a leg for stuff like that." "Well you won't get away with this", Barnacles said, "by order of the Octonauts, Sector V, you are under arrest." "I think not", John said, "lock em' in the brig." John's goons locked Barnacles, Kwazi, Peso, and Dashi in the brig of the ship. "I'll be back to deal with you three later", John said, "right now, we've got a sale to make." They then saw a huge bundle of baleen. "Where did you get all that baleen", Peso asked. John pointed to the dead bowhead whale, which was missing all it's baleen. "You monster", Barnacles said. "Thank you", John said, "now, off to make my sale." John and some of his goons got in a rowboat and rowed to the beach, where an auction was taking place. "Five thousand dollars, sold", the auctioneer said. "That must be the black market", Barnacles said. "Now that's the last of the fish", the auctioneer said, "final item to be auctioned it this bunch of bowhead whale baleen, being sold by Mr. John Whaler, do I hear a thousand-five..." "That is just pitiful", Kwazi said. "Indeed", Barnacles said, "we've faced many threats to sea life, but that man is probably the most dangerous threat we've ever faced." The auctioneer banged his gavel down. "Sold to the man in the purple suit", the auctioneer said. "We've got to get out of here", Barnacles said. "But how", Kwazi asked. They then hear a crash, and saw Inkling and the vegimals in the Gup-A. "Inkling", Barnacles said. "Afternoon, Captain", Inkling said, "the vegimals and I were out for a swim, and we spotted the Gup-A and decided to investigate, and found you four here." "Good", Barnacles said, "let's get out of here before Whaler gets back." On the rowboat, John was counting the money he had made from the baleen being sold. "Boy, these people will buy anything", John said, "not to mention pay a lot for them." They got back on the boat, and a goon went up to John. "Captain", the goon said, "the Octonauts have escaped." "What", John asked. They went down to the brig, and saw the hole Inkling made for them to escape from. "How is this possible", a goon asked. John just smiled and pulled a harpoon out of a barrel. "I shall get them when we meet again", John said, "and when I do, no more being the nice guys." John laughed evilly. End Of Chapter 2 Category:Stories Category:Chapters